Hikari Kuzuki: The Hidden Fire Pheonix Book 1
by IcePheonix1
Summary: I hadn't expected this to happen... To meet them.. Find out my secrets.. Get betrayed.. Used as a STUPID TOOL!  But.. Those secrets brought it out...    My name is Hikari Kuzuki.  Her name was Aurora Tasumi. And we have very dark secrets. New story. R&R
1. Prologe:Hikari Kuzuki & Aurora Tasumi

NARUTO FANFICTIONN!

Lmfao... So I came up with this idea...WHILE re-watching the Naruto Episodes...

I SHOULD MAKE ONE MYSELF! :DDDD

Yayy fer meee~

I guess...

i came up with this Sorta Short Prologe :]

I HAVE NO IDEA... WHO MY OC IS GOING TO BEE :

But I have ONE idea.. so I'll use it...

Hikari Kazuki

Hikari = Fire

And I addedd my BF in here, she's probably readin' it :3

Aurora Tasumi

Aurora = Those little magnants in the Earth's Atomasphere x3

SOO YEAAAAAAAHHH! :D Ill get started 8UU

Narutooo~ PROLOGE!

I hadn't expected this to happen... To meet them.. Find out my secrets.. Get betrayed.. Used as a STUPID TOOL!

But.. Those secrets brought it out...

My name is Hikari Kuzuki.

Her name was Aurora Tasumi.

And we have very..Very dark secrets, even we do not know about..

I swiftly glided down the roof, my light brown locks dancing behind me.

I sighed under my breath, these ninjas just aren't giving up!

I had t do somthing, just then.. a spiky blonde took them out in seconds, I backed away slowly against the rubbish concrete wall. He looked over with a cheerful smile and a big thumbs-up.

My firey red orbs traced his movements carefully, He seemed... harmless you could say, but I knwe to never trust anyone, not after what my father had done...

~FLASHBACK~

Hikari ran around the field gracefully, her father, Jyru knew what had to be done for the demon to be banished... but it was his daughter, he couldn't feel mercy over what had to be done, that demon inside her HAD to be deomonlished, it was for the sake of the Village...

He sheathed his sword and pointed it toward Hikari's neck, Hikari stopped as her father gracefully while looking away, pointed it at her young throat, her red orbs widened and spilled out with tears. "NO PAPA! Please tell me this is one of your jokes! PLEASE!" Hikari's eyes stared to painfully cry out sorrowness, Jyru knew if she continued, the demon would soon come out so he had to say his final words quickly.

"I'm very sorry Hikari... It's our final goodbye, You're really saving lives.." Jyru painfully choked out with his eyes widening. Her small Chakra was rising, and her body was trembling uncontrollably.

"Dad-dy!" She cried out sadly. "Please! I'm not READY!" On that final scream, her Chakra exploded around her in a firey orbex way, surrounding her body with fiery breath that seared Jyru's hand, he let go of his sword frightenly and scrambled away yelling out: "No! NOO! NOO-" His screams were cut short when that Demon emerged out of my body and slashed at him with it's wings.. searing an orb around Hikari's trembling figure.. and killing Jyru Kuzuki... Hikari's Murderous father...

~END FLASHBACK~

The blonde smiled and held out a hand, another figure, his hair was blue though, emerged from the other side of a wall, cleaning his hands with a rag, also smirked.

I looked between the two... I trembled as my chakra was emerging, I knew they sensed it, but why weren't they afraid of me? Why weren't they running away? Or beating me up like what other kids do to me...

I shurgged in my mind and took his hand hestitantly, knew never to trust people, but I had a feeling about these people...

But boy, was I very wrong...

! :DD I did this while talkin' to my frieeennndd

SO ENJOYY! Please tell me 'bout the spelling mistakes, Lmao

ANYWAY

Hope you like da prologe, PEACE OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!

Ice


	2. Am I accepted?

Okayy! The first chapteerrr :3

Lmfao

snyway

You can send in any ideaasss in da reveiws :333

Soyea

Lmfao

Not in a very good mood

BFF is confusing me so I aint talking to her :P

anywah

ONTO DA STORYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Narutoo~

Chaoter two ~~ Am I accepted?

Hikari stepped into the classroom of her new Ninja Academy at the Hidden Leaves.

Everybody had eyes on her, Her dark streaked brown hair rested on her shoulders, she walked over to an empty seat besidea girl with brown hair a elegant blue eyes, their eyes met but glanced back toward the teacher, she sat down and on the other side of the girl was a boy with blue hair and Onyx eyes. The girl beside me seemed to be dazed at him, I simply shook my head in disgust as she blushed when he look over at her and me, and deeply sighed, I actually sorta felt sorry for the guy...

The teacher called us up to introduce ourselves to our classmates.

I watched as the soon-to-be Ninjas stepped up to the chalky black board and wrote down their names, said what they wanted to be and somthing special about them, and sat back down.

When it was that boy's turn he slumply got up with all the girls dazing at him and wlked over to the black board and wrote down:

Sasuke Uchiha

I gasped a bit, he was from the Uchiha Clan? I watched him as he spoke his dream, to kill a certain someone and told us nothing about somthing special about him.

It was the dazed Fan-girl's turn, she gracefully got up and walked over to the black board, she wrote down:

Aurora Tasumi

I simply shrugged and placed my hand on my chin and closed my eyes, when it was my turn, I simply got up and walked over to the black board. I wrote down :

Hikari Kuzuki

In a elegant Handwriting, I stood toward the classroom, their eyes widening as if they just realized somthing. I spoke with a clear voice. "I am Hikari Kuzuki, I want to understand why everyone if simply afraid of me... and one thing special about me..." I sighed. 'I might as well tell them SOMTHING..'

"I have the talents of the First Hokage and a very strong Chakra... Dont piss me off." I glared at them, I knew I made my trademark on them. I walked back to the desk Aurora stared at me in amazment and awe. I simply blew my bangs out of my face.

I knew I was going to pass.

ALRIGH DAT IS THE SECONDTH CHAPTERRRRR!

Bye nao :]

Not Allowed

You cannot send a message to yourself.

~`~Ice~`~


End file.
